


[podfic] You Each Time

by Betty, reena_jenkins, Zee (orphan_account)



Series: Alt-country [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Mistaken Identity Sex, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Does the whole 'we can see your eyes now' thing mean you're going to not be a repressed freak anymore?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] You Each Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Each Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty), [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Getting Together, Trust Building, Identity Porn, Friends To Lovers, Aftermath of Mistaken Identity Sex, Part 2 of the series Alt-country   
****

**Length:**  02:02:30  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_You%20Each%20Time_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
